


Somebody's Gotta Take Care Of You

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a request I received from an Anon who broke their ankle.<br/>'Brian taking care of either barry or dan and him just being super sweet and helpful to make them feel better'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Gotta Take Care Of You

Dan groaned, turning over in his bed, mindful of his right leg.  

He was currently in bed resting.  He grimaced as he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his leg.  A few days ago he had tripped and fallen down some stairs.  He ended up fracturing his ankle and was now in one of those medical cast boots.

He would have to wear it for at least two to three months.  He also had to use crutches, so as not to put much weight on it.  Which made getting around and going to work more difficult.  

Dan was miserable.  

He had not long ago moved out of his and Barry’s shared house.  What a way to celebrate having his own place and independence, by having to be dependent on rides to work, and semi-regular checkups.  

To make matters worse he had developed a nasty cold the previous day, and he was now feeling the full effects.  He was even too weak to get out of bed.  

Normally, Barry would have been the one to take care of him, but Dan was alone now, and he couldn’t get up to prepare anything to help him get better.    Dan groaned again. This was just the worst.

Dan looked over to his phone on the nightstand.  He should call someone.  As much as he disliked bothering his friends, he needed help.  

As he moved to reach for it, he paused hearing his front door open.  He wasn’t expecting anyone.  In fact, no one knew he was sick. It was the weekend, so it couldn’t be Barry coming to pick him up for work.  Who could it be?  

He had given a spare key to almost everyone, at the insistence of Brian and Barry.  The two seemed to believe Dan couldn’t take care of himself, and looking at his current situation, they were probably right.  

Dan listened as someone rummaged through his kitchen.  He was beginning to get nervous.  What if it wasn’t one of his friends?  There was no way he could defend himself.  Maybe he could use one of his crutches as a weapon.  He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, as a head poked through his doorway.  

“Hey, man.”  

It was Brian.  Dan felt himself relax. “Oh.  Brian.  Hey.”  The older man entered the room and took a seat on the bed.  

He took in Dan’s current state.  Bags under his eyes, occasional sniffling, his skin clammy and flushed.  Brian raised a hand to Dan’s forehead.  

“Shit man! You’re burning up!” He exclaimed.  Dan chuckled.  “Well yeah.  That’s usually the norm when you’re sick.”  Brian frowned.  He glanced over at the nightstand. His eyes falling on Dan’s phone.  

“Were you planning on letting any of us know or you know, just picking up your damn phone?”  He grumbled.

“Not like I was planning on getting sick, Brian.”  Dan snapped, grabbing his phone.  

Unlocking it, his eyes widened seeing the many missed calls, voicemails and texts.  All of them from Brian, Barry and Arin.  Dan saw that his ringer was on vibrate.  He must have switched it last night.  

“Shit!  I’m sorry.”   Brian shook his head.  “Don’t worry about it.  We all probably overreacted anyway.  Just with your jacked up foot and all.”  He said trailing off.  

Dan nodded, understanding.  He could barely walk.  Anything could have happened to him, especially with him not answering his phone.  Dan also notice the time.  It was past noon.  Of course they would be worried not hearing from him.  

Brian then stood up.  “Well, I have nothing else to do today.  So, Nurse Brian will be here to assist you.”  Dan rolled his eyes. But, he was secretly glad Brian was there.  He didn’t think he’d be able to get out of bed, or do anything without some help.  

“I’m going to get you some medicine.  Be right back.”  Brian said, leaving the room.  A few seconds later he was back with some pills and water.  Dan tossed the pills in his mouth and wash them down with the water.  

“Thanks.”  Brian nodded.  “You hungry?”  Dan nodded.  

“Yeah, but I seriously need to take a piss and maybe a shower.  Feeling really gross right now.”  

Brian immediately went into the bathroom, confusing Dan.  He could hear the faucet to the tub turning on.  Brian reentered the room and pulled back Dan’s covers.  Dan screeched in embarrassment.  He usually slept in the nude.  So, the only thing he currently had on was his cast boot.  

Brian rolled his eyes.  “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”  

He then wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist, carefully lifting him up.  Dan swayed a bit, a wave of dizziness overcoming him. When he was steady on his feet, Brian let the taller man lean on him, as they slowly walked to the bathroom, stopping in front of the toilet.  

“You want me to aim for you?” Brian asked with all seriousness.  Dan flushed.  

“No, I-I got it.”   After he was done, Brian flushed the toilet.  

Shutting the lid, he helped Dan sit on top of it.  He went over to the tub, checking the temperature.  Dan watched him, feeling something within swell.  

This wasn’t the first time Brian’s taken care of him, but for some reason this time felt different.  

Brian turned off the faucet and turned to Dan.  He knelt down taking the medical boot off.  Helping Dan up, he bent over and scooped the taller man up in his arms.  Dan yelped in surprise, his arms quickly wrapping around the older man’s neck.

“Geez man!  Give me a warning or something.”  Brian just smiled, as he gently placed Dan into the tub.  

Dan sighed leaning back, as the warmth of the water heated his chilled body.  Brian turned towards the door.

“I’ll be back in a bit.  Holler if you need me.”  Dan nodded, letting his eyes slip closed.  

After a few more minutes of soaking, he began to wash up.  He decided to forego washing his hair, having done so the previous day.  Brian reentered a moment later.  

“Done?”  Seeing his younger friend nod, Brian bent down, letting Dan use him as leverage to get up. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around the singer’s lanky body and began drying him off.  

Dan felt his eyes beginning to close again.  The tender care and attention he was receiving from Brian, who usually annoyed him, and would go out of his way to give him a hard time, was relaxing him to a state he’s never been in.  

“Don’t fall asleep now, Danny.  You still gotta eat.”  Brian said with a low chuckle.  Dan hummed in response, his mind drifting, as Brian’s hands rubbed the towel all over his body.  

“You cooked for me?”  He mumbled, as Brian helped him into his boxers and pajama pants.  

“Of course.  You already don’t eat enough as it is.”  Dan smiled.  

Brian could be just the best sometimes. Strapping his boot back on, Brian helped Dan back to his bed, which he had changed the sweat soaked sheets.  

Dan sighed happily as he sank into the mattress.  He wouldn’t mind skipping the meal if he could just go to sleep now, curled up against his best friend.  Dan paused.  

Where did that thought come from?  He pushed it aside, seeing Brian holding a tray of food.  Dan sat up, resting his back against the headboard.  Brian placed the tray over his legs.  Dan let out a whistle, seeing the spread.  

“Wow Bri.  This looks really good.”

Brian had cooked him a plate of fluffy scrambled eggs and bacon.  On the side were freshly sliced apples and a bunch of grapes and a mug of his favorite tea.  

“Of course it looks good.  Who do you think I am?”  Dan laughed and dug in, surprising himself with how hungry he was.  

Brian watched silently, as he completed his meal.  When Dan was done, Brian grabbed the tray and put it to the side.  Dan settled down into his covers.  Feeling full, clean and refreshed.  

Brian walked around the bed, climbing in on the other side.  He settled back against the headboard.  Dan immediately moved closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.  Brian rose an eyebrow.  

“Seriously though, Brian. Thank you.” Brian wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on his head.  

“No problem.  Someone’s gotta take care of you.”


End file.
